My Faction Change
by 1Dlol
Summary: She's divergent and she knows the threats of being Divergent in Dauntless. Her whole family knew. Her whole faction knew! So she got out. Escaped to one of the only safe factions.


**Annddd the VMA's are on. So... of course I'm watching but I'd rather write. 'Cept when THE TRAILER COMES OUT MAN! AGH!**

I glanced at the form fitting shirt in my hands. I slipped the dark fabric over my head and pulled on tight pants. I pulled on boots, stuck a knife through the sheath in the shoe. I glanced at myself in the mirror. "You can do this." I told my reflection. "You can do this." I said weakly. I reached over to my jacket and glanced at the paper in my hand.

_You and I both know what has to happen. I will not ever judge you on your choice. Be safe. Love, Mom and Dad and Sissy_

I tucked it into my pocket and picked up the gun on the table. I ran my finger over the safety. I'd miss this. I placed it on the table. I picked up the end of my braid. I pulled out the elastic and let it hang down, nearly halfway down my back. I picked up the scissors I used to cut bandages when I hurt myself in training. I picked up my hair and cut if off at the shoulders. I placed the scissors down and stared at my reflection. I picked up the cover up my mother had bought me. A whole bag of it. I tucked it into my coat, a long coat that hit my knees. It was leather and covered the bag attached to my belt. I buttoned the coat and popped the collar.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself. I pulled the note from my pocket and tucked it into my sleeve so that I could feel it, and know they supported me.

I stepped out. "Here are your gloves." My mom smiled, her eyes sad. Her hair, naturally blonde, was dyed a dark blue at the ends and she was in a black dress. My father stood behind her, in a leather shirt and dark jeans. His blonde hair was slicked back, curling around the nape of his neck. My sister, my sister smiled at me. She was my twin, but we were fraternal. She had bright red, loopy curls that hung down her back. Green eyes like me. Tall and thin, but muscled heavily. She was in a long black coat similar to mine, leather pants, a shirt that cut off just under her ribs. Dauntless. Like me.

I took the gloves from my mom and slipped the fingerless gloves over my hands.

"Dear. Come here." I followed my mom. "Take these. To remember us, and just in case."

I nodded, slipping the two knives into my boots. The long dagger into my belt, under my coat. A sword, hidden easily. It folded partly into the hilt and the blade had a cover. It ended looking like a cylinder. I slipped it under my coat.

"Your necklace?" I asked, sliding my hand over the metal chain.

"Yes." She took it and hooked it around my neck. I looked at the tag and noticed that on one side was the dauntless symbol and a stone that sparkled. And the other side had my family's name engraved on it.

"Thanks mom." I turned and hugged her.

My sister, Olivia, or Tori -her middle name- grabbed my hand and we ran to the train, our coats flapping back and we laughed, grinning in our moments together.

We got out own compartment on the train. "I'm sorry." I told her, giving her a hug.

"I understand." She smiled. "Don't forget me. And take this." She handed me a box.

I slipped it into my pocket and smiled at her. I hugged her again before turning my parents. "Bye." I said, tears leaking from my eyes.

I leaped from the train and we headed to the place in Abnegation where the Choosing Ceremony was held every year. I drew my coat around my body. I slipped out the cylinder and unscrewed the top. It had a plastic cover over the blade and water was in it so it looked like a simple bottle. I dumped it into my coat pocket. I grabbed Tori's hand and we headed towards the line of to-be initiates. I took place next to an Erudite boy. "Andrew." He nodded to me.

"Natalie." I responded.

"Is that a dagger?" He pointed at me.

My hand flew to the dagger. A bit of it was poking out. I turned away, glaring at the boy, and tucking the dagger under my shirt. The leader of Abnegation and all the factions stood tall at the podium and spoke into a microphone, a long boring speech. We went in reverse alphabetical order. Olivia squeezed me hand and smiled sadly before walking forward and claiming her spot in Dauntless.

I sighed, took the knife and stabbed my hand. I held it out. I glared at my shoes as I walked to the faction of grey. I glanced at the kids in black. A few nodded. They knew. A faction leader stared at me. He grinned. I know what they thought. I was a coward for hiding in another faction. The boy, Andrew, followed quickly. But he also transferred. An obnixious boy named Marcus started talking to me about how _weird _it was that they had transfers from all the factions this year. He was from Candor. A girl my age I'd never spoken to, tapped my arm.

"Eve." She smiled.

"Natalie. Nat." I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry about Marcus. He's a bit... off sometimes." She said, straightening her grey blouse.

I nodded. Maybe Abnegation wouldn't be so bad. Dull. But not horrid.


End file.
